Enter the filth (Mission)
This was the second mission of the The Whispering Tide event, following The Cleansing Protocol. The next mission is Enter The Filth Phase 2. You received the mission from the Custodian of the Cleansing Protocol who is standing left of the filth portal in Agartha as of Stage 2 of the event. This stage of the event was finally closed on October 7th 2013 by killing the last of the ten tentacles of Dis. Mission text English '' '' German French (Image needed) Objectives English There are several 10 tentacles around the portal, with 1,000 HP each. It seems, that each time the mission is completed successfully, one tentacle loses a fraction of a HP. You can repeat this quest every 30 minutes. Go to the filth ridden portal in Argatha, take a deep breath - and step through it. You're emerging in a dark Argatha, filled with filth. Just move alongside the path and fight the filth creatures. Take care - even if it isn't said, this seems to be an instance, so you can't met each other - but you can enter as a group. : HINT: Please form groups and take along players who have no QL10 equipment yet. You can't use meetup ''or ''summon, unfortunately, but if you're grouped and enter, you'll be in the same instance as your group members. The first major obstacle is a plattform full of emerging mobs. You have to fight ~5 waves of enemies (1,789 HP and 8,903 HP) to progress through the next gate. On the second brance you'll meet "Titan of Dis" (19,197 HP). Look out for area effects spawning at random. After the gate following the titan look out for the flying monster - called "Ploppy" (or "Floppy"), cousin of "Flappy", in the community - because it will drop filth from the 'sky'. Follow the path until you get to another plattform. Here you have to fight "She who crawls outside" (15,231 HP). She Who Crawls Outside is the boss, and the credit for her death is mission completion. : HINT: If you are not on the platform when She dies, you will not get credit. If you are knocked off the platform, don't move: you are still considered to be 'on' the platform for the purpose of credit. Similarly, if you die, stay put. : It's fun to watch yourself (or your friends) on camera when you do move after She dies. You're standing on nothing, looking like Wile E. Coyote standing on air in a Chuck Jones cartoon. Then you move slightly, and it's like gravity has suddenly noticed you. All you need is that little sign saying "help"! : BUG: Many hinders and impairs cause Her to reset, and some simply do not affect her. Abilities known to be included in this problem include (but are not limited to!) Chaotic Pull, Domino Effect, Muzzle, and Molten Earth. The short form is: if it causes an opponent's health bar to highlight the down arrow or the cross, assume it might reset her or not work. : WARNING: Whenever She crits, she generates an extra pool of filth. If she gets lucky and crits a lot, you can be wading in it. And the filth is deadly. Just to complicate matters, the Floppy/Ploppy dragon is also dropping filth. After the fight, you can go thorugh the arc behind the boss and grab the 2nd lore item. Just enter the portal right in front of you. This will take you back to the portal to Argatha. Go through and finish the mission. Reward: 299,205 XP and 1 Extant Third Age Fragment Deutsch Mehrere Tentakel (10?) umgeben das Argatha Portal. Jedes hat 1.000 LP. Es scheint so, dass mit jedem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission ein Tentakel 1 LP verliert. Diese Mission kann alle 30 Minuten wiederholt werden. Gehe zu dem von Schmutz verunreinigten Portal in Argatha, atme tief ein - und gehe hindurch. Du wirst in ein dunkles Argatha, dass über und über mit Schmutz bedeckt ist, transportiert. Folge einfach dem Pfad und bekämpfe die Schmutzkreaturen. Sei vorsichtig - obgleich es nicht gesagt wird, ist dieser Teil eine Instanz. Er kann aber in einer Gruppe betreten werden. HINWEIS: Bitte formt Gruppen und nehmt auch Spieler mit, die noch nicht vollständig mit QS10 ausgerüstet sind. Das erste große Hindernis ist eine Plattform voller auftauchender Mobs, die in ungefähr 5 Wellen angreifen. Die Gegner haben 1.789 beziehungsweise 8.903 LP. Auf dem zweiten Ast begegnet ihr nach einer Weile dem "Titan von Dis" (19,197 LP). Achtet auf zufällig auftauchende Bodeneffekte. Nachdem ihr das nachfolgende Tor durchquert habt müsst ihr auf herabfallende Schmutzbrocken aufpassen. Nach einer Weilen und einigen Kämpfen kommt ihr zu einer weiteren Plattform. Hier erwartet euch "Sie, die draußen krabbelt" (15,231 LP). Wenn ihr sie besiegt habt, geht durch den Bogen und sammelt das Wissen #2 auf. Anschließend benutzt ihr das Portal vor euch, um zum Eingang nach Argatha zurück zu kehren. Reward: 299,205 XP and 1 Fragment des Dritten Zeitalters Francais C'est une mission simple : suis le chemin et tue tout. Elle est orientée NQ10, peut être faite en groupe, et a un cooldown de 30 mins. Quelques choses auxquelles faire attention : Flappy (le monstre volant) te bombarde de souillure depuis les airs sur la seconde moitié, il peut t'éjecter du chemin donc reste au milieu et/ou fais attention. Il y a des zones de souillure par terre et les bombes en ajoutent (dégâts + affaiblissement). 'Celle qui Rampe au Dehors' crée de larges zones de souillure (avec dégâts) pendant que le bombardement continue. Le plus sûr est de rester près d'elle, il y a de la place. Certaines personnes restent coincées dans les portes, essaie de sauter si c'est ton cas. Récompense : PAX et un Fragment Impossible de se téléporter pour rejoindre qqn, mais on peut entrer en groupe. Tous les membres du groupe doivent être présents à la mort du dernier boss pour qu'elle compte. Images Manifest09_picture791.png|Inside the Filth Portal Manifest09_picture793.png|View inside the filth portal Manifest09_picture794.png|The other side Manifest09_picture795.png|The ideal place for vacation... not Manifest09_picture803.png|After the first fights Manifest09 picture801.png Manifest09 picture802.png Manifest09 picture803.png Manifest09_picture810.png|Filth is everywhere Manifest09_picture813.png|Ploppy, cousin of Flappy Manifest09_picture833.png Manifest09_picture828.png 2013-09-24 00074.jpg 2013-09-24 00068.jpg 2013-09-24 00053.jpg 2013-09-24 00032.jpg 2013-09-24 00030.jpg 2013-09-24 00008.jpg 2013-09-24 00007.jpg 2013-09-24 00002.jpg 2013-09-24 00012.jpg 2013-09-24 00011.jpg 2013-09-24 00087.jpg 2013-09-24 00062.jpg 2013-09-24 00078.jpg 2013-09-24 00034.jpg Enter the filth complete dragon.jpg|Mission Completion Text: Dragon Enter the filth complete illuminati.jpg|Mission Completion Text: Illuminati Enter the filth complete templar.jpg|Mission Completion Text: Templar (Thanks to Laschana) Videos Trivia *Nergal on Wikipedia After the Event The portal was finally cleansed on October 7th at ~ 22:30 (UTC+1). There was a cut scene (which will hopefully made available soon). At the moment, no new mission is available... yet. Or perhaps it wasn't found. There was also a comment of one of the GMs: Allgemein Game Master: hint : This was only the beginning! You guys are done with the easy part. The Filth has been pushed back... for now... ;) Scripts Visit https://etherpad.mozilla.org/V8Q1XVCt4w For scripts and the most up to date information. It is the source of most of this information Category:2013 Category:The Whispering Tide Category:Mission